


What's Going On?

by EllieCee



Series: Discoveries [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, little kids being curious basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meelo thinks there's something happening with Asami and Korra.</p><p>Set during "Remembrances".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the airbabies' POV of Korra and Asami's blossoming relationship. This actually occurs before [Open Doors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3065759) and is also posted on my [Tumblr](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic). 
> 
> Enjoy.

Meelo knows Jinora’s disposition turns sour when she’s startled amidst her meditation, but this question had been burning in his head for hours now. It simply cannot wait.

 

"What, Meelo?" she grumbles, as she repositions herself on the grass.

 

"Can I ask you something kinda weird?" he asks. 

 

Jinora furrows her brow for a moment, then says “What?”

 

Meelo picks at the skin around his thumb before looking up at Jinora again. He’s piecing the question in his head - even he’s not quite sure how to ask it.

 

"Do you think…do you notice that…" he starts, glancing quickly at the gazebo just a few feet away, still occupied by Korra and Asami.

 

"Is something wrong?" Jinora says. 

 

Meelo catches Asami’s fingers brush against Korra’s. 

 

"Do you notice something weird about Asami and Korra?" Meelo says, almost in a whisper. 

 

"What do you mean?" Jinora asks, tilting her head.

 

"I don’t know. I d-don’t know how to explain it. They’re acting weird," Meelo replies.

 

"Try to," Jinora says, hints of exasperation in her voice. Meelo knows she’s itching to get back to meditating.

 

The sky slowly fades into a dark blue as the sun sets lower into the horizon, bringing a cool breeze swishing through the island. Meelo looks at the gazebo again, now seeing Asami’s arm around Korra’s shoulder. Asami’s looking at her with soft eyes, and

Meelo doesn’t really understand if it’s what he thinks.

 

"You know how you look at Kai?" Meelo says. 

 

A tinge of red suddenly splashes across Jinora’s cheeks.

 

"Uh, yeah," Jinora says, shyly this time. 

 

"Asami looks at Korra like that," Meelo continues. 

 

"Okay…"

 

"Well," Meelo huffs, "I’m not crazy, but I swear, since Korra came back, she looks at Asami like that too."

 

Jinora opens her mouth to say something but stops. She narrows her eyes at Meelo, before glancing at the gazebo herself. 

 

"What does that mean?" Meelo asks. 

 

Jinora’s eyes suddenly softens too as she looks back at Meelo. Now he’s even more confused - what is going on?

 

"Meelo, um," Jinora says, "I think that’s something you need to ask the two of them."


End file.
